Sushiyama
Soba , | foodspinoff = Soba | hp = 1430 | spirit = 510 | power = 1230 | speed = 850 | defence = 720 }} is a Rank B, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Sushiyama is a short humanoid Yo-kai with blue-greyish skin whose face sports a warrior-like makeover. He wears a blue set of traditional Japanese robes and carries a wooden bō'' staff. Sushiyama's inspirit causes people to fully embrace Japanese culture and lifestyle, to the point of replacing modern Japanese architecture with a traditional-styled counterpart. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Sushiyama appears under vending machines and cars on Owl Light Road (Shopper's Row), and on the 1st floor of Springdale Elementary at night. Sushiyama also appears in the 5th and 6th Circles of the Infinite Inferno. Sushiyama can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Five-Star Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Sushiyama can be found under cars in Harrisville. Sushiyama can also be found on the 3rd floor of Nocturne Hospital. Yo-kai Watch 3 Shushiyama can be found in the Lonely Waterway. He can also be found in Springdale Elementary at night. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | medal = Isamashi | image = Yamato.png | hp =378 | power =199 | spirit =130 | defence =124 | speed =166 |tribe = brave|yo-kai = Yamato.png}} ||-|Single ally|Raises an ally's STR with the spirit of an ancient samurai.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: ''"Your strength inspires reverence! I request to serve as your retainer!"'' ''' * '''Loafing: "Whew!" * Being traded: "I will serve you well, master. I am honored to know you." * Receiving food (favorite): "Man! So oishii!" * Receiving food (normal): "Arigato...I guess." * Receiving food (disliked): "What was THAT?" * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "Ah... So you are the one who released me. Domo arigato!" In the anime Sushiyama is first summoned as part of Nathaniel's team in the 1st movie. Sushiyama made his official anime debut in EP213. Etymology * "Sushiyama" is a combination of sushi and Fujiyama (misnomer of Fuji-san, or Mt. Fuji), two words stereotypically associated with Japan. * "Yamato" could refer to Yamato-damashii. Origin Besides his obsession with Yamato-damashii (the spirit of Japanese values and ardor of a warrior), Sushiyama bears a resemblance to traditional depictions of the abura-sumashi (see Ooze Zat#Origin). Trivia * This is the last Yo-kai to be introduced in Original Anime Series. In other languages fr:Sushiyama es:Sushiyama de:Sushiyama Category:Brave Tribe Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Male Characters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad